It's Not Lying If They Don't Ask
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Bruce and Steve are hiding their new relationship from the rest of the Avengers. Their heart warming nights together are what they live for. Unfortunately, one of the Avengers already knows.


"I'm heading to bed. Night, guys." Banner muttered as he gathered his documents which had managed to spread halfway across their large table in their shared space. The other Avengers all wished him a good night distractedly; their eyes focused on a new games console Tony had acquired from somewhere.

The doctor padded across the the elevator and went to push the button for his floor but remembered to stop himself mere millimetres away. He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, before pressing down the button that would carry him away to Steve's floor. He hoped the younger man was still awake.

The machine dinged as the doors slid open so Banner could go ahead and knock on Steve's door.

"Hello?" Steve asked as he opened the door. A grin broke out onto his face when he noticed it was the scientist outside his rooms, "Bruce. I didn't know whether you were in the lab tonight instead."

They walked in together. The door clicked shut behind them which allowed the Super soldier to lean down to kiss his boyfriend passionately. He ran his strong fingers through the dark, curly hair. It fed his soul to embrace Bruce like this when they spent so much of their time trying to prevent the other Avengers discovering their secret relationship. The most affectionate they managed to be during the day would be a simple touch or glance here and there but they had to be even more careful when their super assassins were lurking around.

"I've missed you." Steve murmured against his lips as though it didn't really matter if Bruce understood but he just needed those words out in the open.

"I saw you all the time today." The doctor chuckled being purposely obtuse but with a soft joke mixed in.

Steve shoved him gently and blushed, "You know what I mean." He sighed, "I hate having to keep us a secret."

"I know. It's just for the best." Bruce started, ready to once again remind Steve about the dangers of the public discovering the relationship or worse, Tony finding out. That man can be insufferable sometimes.

"I know. I know and I agree but it doesn't mean I can't hate it." Steve peered down at his feet which was difficult considering how close their bodies were embracing. It had been 4 long and challenging months for them but it was necessary.

"I'm still sorry." Bruce lifted his chin gently to kiss the taller man's soft lips and gently ran his hands over his chest. "If we were normal..."

This was a common train of thought for Banner, no matter how many times Steve scolded him for thinking that way. The soldier frowned, "If we were normal I would be dead by now, you'd be in some lab somewhere poking cells and we'd have never of met at all. If this is the life I get to spend with you then I'm glad the way it is." He kissed him again in an attempt to make up for the deprivation from the day of no contact. "I love you, Bruce. I love what we have and wouldn't change it for the world."

"I love you, Steve." Was all Bruce could force out his choked up throat.

A year before he had nothing. Running from place to place in a desperate attempt to remain below the radar had driven him to severe isolation. No family or friends to care for him and often going weeks without human contact but now, Steve had been defrosted from the ice and changed his life for the better.

"I don't know about you," Steve murmured after several minutes of cuddling, kissing and whispered words, "but I'm exhausted. Think it's time for bed?"

Bruce agreed immediately, the weight of the day pulling on his weary eyelids.

* * *

They slept curled into each other as though even in sleep their bodies were storing up contact since the next day would drive them apart once again. Steve's strong arm was around Banner's shoulders in a protective and possessive position. The small man was using the soldier's shoulder as a pillow which had become their common sleeping position with his arm around the other man's waist from where his thumb was gently trailing over the other Steve's lower back when they were awake.

Bruce would release a small snuffle sound every few minutes but neither of them awoke. Steve's soft breathing rocked the scientist off into a peaceful sleep that shouldn't be disturbed until the morning but shouldn't doesn't mean wouldn't. Not in the Avengers tower anyway.

* * *

There was a crash as the front door to Steve apartment area burst open waking up the sleeping lovers. Panic overtook them and they flayed around as their minds struggled to think of a solution. Someone was coming and would see them in bed together.

There was a heavy thud as Steve, in the heat of the moment, threw Bruce off the bed and forced him to hide underneath. It was just in time too as Tony burst into the bedroom moments later.

"Cap? Are you awake?" He whispered. The genius squinted through the blinding darkness.

"Well I am now." The soldier groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Dr Angry?" He joked but looked serious in his search for the man currently hidden under the bed.

"Uhhhh... no, no. Not since dinner. Why?" He managed to stammer out. Steve had never been the best actor out there and his brain wasn't working great at this time in the morning either.

"I wanted him too look over some modifications before I added them to the suit... but I guess he might have gone out which is weird."

"Weird?" Steve leant his head, internally getting defensive of his boyfriend.

"He's not the go-y out-y type." He seemed to stand there for a few moments just reflecting on Bruce and his tendencies, "I guess it can wait until later. Thanks, Captain Crunch."

* * *

The apartment door clicked shut behind the mad genius and Bruce clambered back into the bed. He never claimed to be graceful. They peered at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Stark had his personality down to the T.

"That was a close one." Steve grinned when their giggles had eventually died down and they could breath normally again.

"He really needs to learn to knock." Bruce sighed, leaning back into Steve's arms again. "You could have been doing anything in here."

Steve laughed, "Whatever I might have been doing he would have seen, and probably done, much worse before."

"I suppose you're right." The scientist sighed as he turned into his partner to place a soft kiss against his lips.

They were both still exhausted having only managed to gain a couple of hours sleep before Stark had barged into the apartment. Snuggling down together, they sighed and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Several hours later,

The door opened silently this time as Natasha slipped the electronic lock and snuck inside. She could hear steady breathing and followed it through to the bedroom at the back of Steve's floor. She was like a cat, silent on her feet.

She had been growing increasingly suspicious about what was developing between Banner and Captain Rogers. She instantly noticed when their touches began to linger and eyes scanned the room but remain on the other for longer than necessary. To increase her suspicion, Bruce had been missing last night when Tony went searching for him and was also not in his room a few nights ago when Natasha had knocked.

She gently pushed the door open and it moved noiselessly. Her suspicion was confirmed.

The two men lay messily on the bed with their legs intertwined and blanket kicked off revealing most their bodies. Their bodies overlapped with Bruce resting on top of Steve's chest as they slept in peace. Arms wound around the other they didn't want to be parted.

Her lips curled up as she smiled fondly at her two friends. Quietly, she made her way back out. After all, she had a bet to collect from Clint.


End file.
